1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with epoxy powder coating formulations and with curing agents therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to cure epoxy resins, such as diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A, with imidazoles having no substituents or lower alkyl substituents. See, for example, "Handbook of Epoxy Resins", Lee and Neville, Chapter 10, page 17, McGraw-Hill (1967). Insofar as is now known, chemically modified imidazoles disclosed herein have not been proposed to cure epoxy resins. Such modified imidazoles are advantageous in providing relatively short cure times at low cure temperatures and improved package stability.